1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski poles and more particularly to a new and improved ski pole handle wherein combination with a ski pole to present visual display of current time and temperature enabling a user to prevent unnecessary exposure to adverse climactic conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ski poles and the like is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have in the past been of conventional, utilitarian structure whereby as such its utility was limited to that of a balancing aid in skiing. Ski pole development has continued and in this connection, there have been several attempts to develop ski poles to expanded utility. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,921 to Bruckl has set forth the teaching of utilizing a ski pole of varying cross-sectional shapes for improvement in its strength thereby.
U.S. Pat. 3,730,544 to Hyman sets forth a breakdown ski pole with an interconnected cord including a tension release enabling the various sections to be disconnected from one another for ease of transport and to be re-connected at a later time and location for continued use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,554 to Korger has set forth a ski pole with an extended handle providing an impact surface for use as a buffer upon impact to protect a skier thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,445 to Steinhauer has developed an improved handle for a ski pole with an optionally utilizable visible warning light for use by a skier. The light in this instance is for indicating on a crowded slope an intended direction, be it right or left, by a user of the invention enabling a following skier to maneuver in a safe manner relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,770 to Agins discloses the use of a ski pole with a novel handle enabling securement of an umbrella-type structure therein for use as a windshield or sunshield, as circumstances may dictate, to provide a skier with some protection from discomfort utilizing the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,015 to Ramsey uses a hollow handle ski pole with a removable plug therein to contain a liquid for ultimate consumption by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,220 to Henson sets forth a snap-fit analogue temperature readout formed with a co-extending temperature sensor remotely positioned in an adjoining ski pole shaft. The complexity and sensitivity of such a device and further not providing attendant time information renders a user vulnerable to hazardous climactic situations due to insufficient information including a rather coplex structure prone to malfunction.
It may be appreciated that the varying improvements in ski handles in combination with ski poles have developed into a means of aiding in the relief of a user but as such have not provided a means for yielding information necessary for enjoyment of a ski situation and further provide life saving information as to the imminency of nightfall relative to a sudden drop in temperature. The relative proximity of nightfall and the noraml drop in temperature associated therewith necessitates knowledge of current time necessary in evaluating temperature variations. This total package of information is constantly displayed by my invention.